User talk:Spyfox5400
Hi Spyfox5400 -- we are excited to have Microsoft Flight Simulator as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hey Spyfox. Congrats on the new wiki. I'd be glad to make a logo for you. I'll put it on my to-do list and have it ready for you next week. JoePlay (talk) 17:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 23:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Logo update Now that new Monaco is about to go live (June 17th), I designed a logo + background for the wiki. New Monaco will not use Wiki_wide.png. Instead it will use Wiki.png (135x155 pixels), which I uploaded. With new Monaco, you can use a background image (216x155 pixels) behind the logo. To see what it will look like, I uploaded a preview. I took a screenshot of the main page at the Community Test wiki, which is currently running new Monaco, to make the preview, so that's the reason for all the cat content. Just pay attention to the logo area. In order for the background image to display on new Monaco, you must add a small piece of code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css, which I did. For now I "commented out" the code, in effect turning it off. When Tuesday the 17th arrives, simply remove the /* and */ before and after the #accent_graphic1 code to activate it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 22:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC)